


Passing Time With Mortals

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Rise of the Guardians Otherships & Crossovers Fics [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Ever notice how Jack changed through the movie? As he became part of a group, a family, and with the children believing in him, he grew more into himself. Deprived of affection and the simple sense of belonging for over 300 years, one child believing in him changed so many things. By the end of it, he actually had a bit of color to his skin.So how will love of one young woman change him?—Jack is falling in love and trying to cope with how that changes him. As they grow closer, she shows him how the changes can be a good thing. Human!OFC preferred but a guardian!OFC is okay too (just not Tooth, looking for OC).Bonuses:–if, while spreading frost across the world, he leaves her name or a picture of her in obscure places (his version of shouting her name to the heavens)–he doodles amusing or slightly dirty things on her windows to make her smile when she gets up...[cut for length]"Very brief, and my version of young woman is different, I’m sure, than the prompter’s idea. Jack is far more scared than she is. North’s talk that he wants to give Jack has nothing to do with sex. (P.S. The names were an accident but I didn’t feel like changing hers.)





	Passing Time With Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 6/6/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "...–North and the other Guardians try to give him ‘the TALK’ and actually manage some good advice  
–Jack is worried about physical stuff due to his cold nature, she’s okay with it/more than capable of handling a little cold OR he manages to regulate it somehow  
–When things do get physical, she admits she’s scared but she knows he’d never hurt her (I will give my firstborn for a scene like this!!)  
–FLYING BY THE FULL MOON!!"

“You’re not scared?” Jack asks softly, holding Rose’s hands in his own. “I’m Frost, and you’re a flower…”  
  
Rose starts laughing before he can finish. “Jack, I’m a person! If you wanted this to be all symbolic, I’m not the woman for you. And, no, Jack,” she says, smiling at how earnest he still looks, “I’m not scared.” She tucks a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. “I’ve been wishing for magic my whole life. I thought I was far too old by now—even you were surprised when I first saw you. If there is any danger with your powers, it’s something I’m prepared for.” She shakes her head. “I’m not saying it might not get a little awkward, but you’ve got time, right?”  
  
Jack nods, working his jaw a little. “So you’re not nervous—I mean.”  
  
Rose tilts her head and leans back against the couch. “I’m twenty-nine, Jack. Can you tell that? And what you suggested for this evening isn’t exactly brand new to me.” She pauses, and reaches out to take Jack’s hand—not cold, just slightly cool, as if he had just been outside. “You told me you were three hundred years old. And…that you were invisible for most of it. Is this new to you? Are you scared?”  
  
Jack looks down. “That would be ridiculous, wouldn’t it? Seeing as how I’m the Guardian of Fun.”  
  
“I’m not going to laugh about it,” Rose said. “You can be nervous.” He looks up, and she’s smiling at him. “Besides, you look pretty young. The nervousness fits.” Her expression changes to one of mock sternness. “But you still had better really be three hundred.”  
  
Jack finally grins. “I don’t know, isn’t it a little strange to fall in love with someone ten times your age?”  
  
“I don’t know, it happened so often in the books I read as a teenager,” she says. “C’mere, you.” She pulls him toward her, and he follows easily, even when she wiggles them down until they’re lying on the couch. “Still good?” she asks, running her hands over Jack’s back.  
  
“Better than good,” Jack says, bending down to kiss her. The heat of her mouth is, as always, nearly overwhelming, and she seems to feel the same about the cold of his. He doesn’t know what he really thought a night like this was going to look like, but here, on Rose’s couch, in her little house, seems just about perfect.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Jack!” North greets him in an embrace a few days later. “You are looking well!”  
  
Jack can’t be sure if his time with Rose has anything to do with that, but he blushes anyway.  
  
North lets him down from the bone-cracking hug only to give him a nudge with his elbow that almost knocks Jack over. “Gossip from the fairies says that you are in love!”  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah, that’s—that’s true.”  
  
“Excellent!” North says. He places his hands on Jack’s shoulders and meets his eyes with a serious expression. “But you are very young, and there are some things that you must know.”  
  
Jack can’t tell if he’s blushing even harder or if he goes pale, but he feels dizzy, and he doesn’t want this conversation to go any farther. “No! North, that’s not necessary! Really! I’ve been watching people for three hundred years!”  
  
North steps back slightly. “But you could not interact with mortals until not very long ago.”  
  
“Well, I could—I could get the idea, you know!”  
  
North laughs, but not too loudly, and this, more than anything else, makes Jack decide to listen just a little more. North puts one hand on his shoulder again, and gives it a comforting squeeze. “Jack, it is because you are in love with a mortal that I must talk with you. It is not a talk I would have with you if you had fallen in love with another spirit.”  
  
_And the big difference between spirits and mortals is…?_ Jack thinks, but even in his mind he won’t say the answer. But he’s definitely gone pale now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> kazechama said: this was so heart-warmingly cute <3
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was wonderful. I’m glad you made Jack’s girlfriend 29. :)


End file.
